


First Meetings

by Xoira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon Genderbending, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Genderbending, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoira/pseuds/Xoira
Summary: Two kindred spirits meet each other, under the Sun of Summer.





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so feel free to point out any mistakes. Heck, I was feeling so lazy that I mostly used Google Traductor to translate the fic instead of doing myself, word by word.
> 
> Far from being my best work, but give it a chance 'kay?

The central square of the Village Hidden in the Leaves was a popular space among the local population. It had a very nice park, where every Sunday musicians came to play ballads, and it was also very popular with young couples, who took the opportunity to listen to good music, eat a bit of ice cream, or simply walk and talk under the protective shade of the cherry trees that abounded in the place.

It also featured an ample playground, which was almost always full of children. That particular day the place was full of energy, since there were the children belonging to the local orphanage. It was not common for their caretakers to just let them outside, so they took advantage of it as much as they could. Among those children was a girl named Narumi "Naru" Uzumaki ...

Narumi thought, with some optimism, that perhaps the children of the orphanage would finally pay attention to her. Nothing. She only walked  a few meters towards them and the other children looked ugly at her. Narumi walked away silently, a pout threatening to turn into a sob. She looked around. There was no other child in the park except for the children in the orphanage, probably because it was a weekday and because it was already late. She sighed. Maybe she should go sit with the orphanage employers. They always liked to hear her talk and even they gave her sweets from time to time.

Wait. In a part far from the park, Narumi could see a child with a beautiful woman, probably his mother. The woman had very black hair and eyes, clear skin, and a simple brown dress with an apron on top. The child looked very similar to the woman, with even fairer skin. White shorts and a dark blue coat with a strange symbol embroidered on the back. Mother and son held a private conversation, whispering to each other.

The woman probably could perceive her presence, because she raised her head towards her direction, interrupting the conversation that she was holding with her son. Narumi blushed and immediately looked away, embarrassed, thinking maybe they thought she was swallowing words. She'd always been always taught that it was impolite to listen to other people's conversations. But it was not like that, believe it!

What Narumi didn't know, is that thanks to that encounter she'd come to know one of the fundamental pillars of her life ...

* * *

That day, Mikoto had thought to just stay at home and rest, but Sasuke had insisted that he wanted to go to play to the park. In the end Mikoto agreed, taking advantage of the fact that Fugaku was not at home, who would probably start complaining about it and to say that Sasuke shouldn't waste time in children's games...

While holding a brief and superficial conversation with Sasuke, Mikoto could feel a pair of curious eyes on them. Looking up, she spotted a girl with blonde pigtails, a heart-shaped face and a pair of pretty eyes. She was wearing an orange dress along with white sneakers and orange socks. But the most impressive of all was the marks of whiskers that the girl had on her cheeks, giving her an almost cat-like appearance.

Mikoto didn't stop looking at such adorable girl ... and could also notice how the girl's light eyes were fixed on her son. She smiled and motioned for the little girl to come closer. The girl began to walk timidly toward them, before an air of determination seized her and began to get close with firmer steps.

Hi, little one, what's your name?"

"Narumi"

"Just Narumi?"

"Narumi Uzumaki, lady" said the girl firmly.

_"What, Uzumaki?"_  the woman thought  _"But there is no Uzumakis here in the Village anymore!"_

"Please, there's no need to be so serious, so what were you doing peeking us out?" Mikoto continued, her mild tone not betraying her inner thoughts.

"I was not spying on you, really, I just wanted to know if, well, if he" she said pointing to her son "he wanted to play with me" she muttered finally.

Mikoto shrugged "I can't see why not"

"I do" her son piped up with childish arrogance.

The girl felt hurt at those words, even if she did not show it; while Mikoto could only frown at her son's rude attitude "What are you talking about, son?" the woman snapped calmly, but with a sharp tone in her voice showing how upset she was.

Sasuke seemed to shrink at her tacit disapproval, but still hold his ground  "It's a  **girl** mama"

"Hey, what's wrong with being a girl?"

"Everyone knows that girls are disgusting, all they think about is to salivate people with their mouths" Sasuke said, frowning, remembering a singular incident between his older brother and a particularly insistent girl ...

"It is not true!" Narumi snapped with anger, containing the desire to break nose to that silly child. She disgusting? If she always bathed in bleach and brushed her teeth often!

"Sasuke" Mikoto interrupts "the girls are not disgusting, I am a girl you know"

Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes, from top to bottom; As if the idea of his mother being a member of the sex that it was so disgusting to him was the most absurd thing that there was.

"It is not true "

Mikoto laughs at the incredulous attitude of her son "Well, I am, and since I guess I'm not disgusting just for being a girl, I guess you can not say Narumi is disgusting, right? So apologize to her"

Sasuke nodded "It's okay, 'Rumi, I'm sorry I said you're disgusting"

Narumi was still angry and almost thought of rejecting his apology. But she really wanted to play, and since the lady had been very nice to her too, she nodded petulantly "Well, I guess is  _fiiiiiiiiine_ "

As they were children, and children don't know about how to hold grudges for long, in a few minutes they were playing and almost seemed to be the best friends in the world. They laughed, and despite the unpleasant first impression, both seemed to inmensely enjoy each other's company. The energy seemed to come out through the pores, as they barely stopped, if only for a brief afternoon snack. The hours flew by, and when they least agreed, the orange sky belonging to the sunset was already there. It was time to return home.

"Sasuke honey, it's time to go"

"But mom ..."

"But nothing, it's already too late and it's almost time for lunch, and your father will soon be at home. Say goodbye to Narumi."

Sasuke pouted a bit, but he had no choice but to agree, so he turned to her, his new friend, who seemed to be sad too. Then he tugged at her tails.

"Hey!"

"Don't make that face, we'll see each other again right?"

"Well ..." the young blonde put on her thinking face, since she did not know if they would see each other again, the orphanage caretakers were very strict about letting the children out, but ... "Yes of course, soon you'll see around here, believe it!"she said confidently, showing him a big pearly smile. What did the people in charge of the orphanage matter? At the end, if she wanted to go out, she would escape without anyone noticing!

"Ah well, goodbye Narumi!"

"Goodbye Sasuke!"

Sasuke took his mother's hand, while his unoccupied hand followed her in the direction of the blonde, until he heard a couple of steps and a voice that he recognized as the palm of his hand.

"Mother, Brother" formally greeting a teenager with long dark hair; whose face was dimly lit by streetlights.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, unable to hide his happiness, although he immediately blushed when he realized how childish he sounded, especially compared to his brother; who now that he could see it well, looked serene and composed as always.

"Itachi, son, weren't you on a mission?" Mikoto asked; curious and at the same time happy to have her son back so soon.

The teenager nodded "That's right, but the mission was completed faster than expected. On my way home I met Aunt Fu, she told me that you were here in the park, so I thought about passing by "

"Brother, you're amazing!" Sasuke knew he was being childish, but he could not help himself. It's just that his brother was so great! Always completing difficult missions on time, if not before. His brother gave him a half smile, accompanied by his typical poke to the forehead with the index finger and thumb.

"Don't do that!

"Since you are at home Itachi, what would you like to eat? "Mikoto asks sweetly, deliberately ignoring her youngest's whines.

"Anything is fine for me" Itachi responds lightly, shaking his head "And what have you done all day brother?" Itachi asks with the same half smile, grabbing him by the hand that Mikoto is not holding.

"I made a new friend!"

"Seriously, a friend?" Itachi softly says. Despite the energetic and cheerful personality of his brother, he practically has no friends. Her cheerful personality turns shy in front of strangers, he isn't at school yet, where he'd interact with children his age almost forcibly, and in the same way as him, most children are afraid to approach his brother, with Sasuke being the son of the leader of the Clan and all that.

"Yes, it was a girl, but she wasn't so bad "Sasuke continues, remembering those silly fangirls who always try to separate him from his brother.

"And is she still here?"

"No" Sasuke answers with a grumpy face "Mama said we had to leave." his eyes suddenly lit up "No, wait, there she is! The girl with cat whiskers!" Sasuke says pointing his finger at some point outside the park.

 

Itachi follows the direction pointed by his brother, until his eyes rest on a girl of short stature and blonde. Her large heterochromatic eyes would be the most striking of her if it were not for the 3 marks she has on each cheek, resembling the whiskers of a feline. Would those marks be her denotation of her belonging to a clan? No, there were no clans with that kind of marks in Konoha. Besides, they looked more like scars, given the fleshy pinkish tone of the same. Except for the fact that, even at a distance, they looked too well delineated to be the raw signs of some injury.

"Did you see her brother? She is pretty, right?"

 

Itachi smiled a little at his brother's question. and he turned to see the girl. Yes, his brother was absolutely right. She was beautiful. She was simply ... charming.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Good, Bad, Average? Leave comments, kudos or bookmark this story!
> 
> To be honest, I'm amazed at the fact I'm writing a Naruto fic, 'cause even if I liked the anime well enough, the sheer stupidity and karma houdini acts displayed by everyone during the series made me at times want to rip out my eyes...
> 
> This is only part of a fic with FemNaru, however the fic is going to take months to materialize, since I'm busy with college and my other pending fics. The fic will be in Spanish too.
> 
> At first the fic was going to be 100% SasuFemNaru, but after reading this fic: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11125939/1/The-Weapon-and-His-Sunshine, I've become a fanatic of ItaNaru, (as you can see in this oneshot) despite the fact I don't even like Itachi (gasps) I'm hunting every good fic of this couple I can find. If anyone has suggestions about which couples would like to see in a fic with FemNaru, tell me in the comments.


End file.
